In semiconductor, flat panel and solar power panel manufacturing processes, various films are deposited on the surfaces of substrates. In the course of processing the substrates, equipment (and/or the chambers) used to deposit the films may also become unintentionally coated in the deposited film. Often an in-situ cleaning process may be used to maintain a clean and consistent chamber environment. However, sometimes an in-situ cleaning is not possible, or is no longer effective. At these times, the film-covered equipment components may need to be removed and cleaned.